borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Experience Points Formula?
HI, when looking at the Experience Points section of Borderlands I noticed a formula for working out the XP needed to get to certain levels. With the DLC increasing the level cap I was wondering if anyone could explain it to me? Formula: f(x)=60*(x**2.8-1), with x denoting the level and rounding to the next integer (e. g. 3788.1 becomes 3789) So, for level 5: 60(5*2.8-1) 60(14-1) 60(13) 780 xp. That's far from the 5,376 xp actually needed, unless I did something wrong. Anyone figured out a formula? Yep, it's written a little confusing but it's F(x)=60*((x^2.8)-1) where x is level. Round up. DoomsdayJesus 19:36, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :In other words, yes, you did something wrong. 5 ^ 2.8 is 5 to the power of 2.8, which is about 90.6. Use that figure and you'll get exactly 5376. --Azuarc Clarification: x**2.8 = x^2.8 not x*2.8 Your mistake was using 2.8 as a multiplier instead of as an exponent. MeMadeIt 20:30, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I'm used to exponents using (^), not (**). Let me try again. I'll use ten this time, for easier work. 60(10^2.8-1) 60(800-1) 60(709) 42,540 ...I'm doing something wrong again, I bet. It should be 37,798 exp., not 42k. The Flying Fenrakk 21:02, January 27, 2010 (UTC) you have your parentheses wrong 60*((10^2.8)-1) = 60*(630.96-1) will get you the right result. DoomsdayJesus Right. Step by Step 60*((10^2.8)-1) = 60*((630.96)-1) = 60*(629.96) = 37797.44 ~> 37798 Ah, okay. Sorry, I'd forgotten how to do exponents with decimals :'D The Flying Fenrakk 23:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) According to this formula, you only need just under 6 million exp to hit level 61 for the achievement in the next dlc. 60(61^2.8 - 1) = 60(99,752.44 - 1) = 60*99,751.44 = 5,985,096.54. So either they are going with a new formula for 50-61, are going to modify your exp, or anyone that played alot after hitting 50 will instantly hit 61 or higher if 61 isnt new cap. If the latter happens, I hope we still get the achievement for hitting 51, it would really suck to have to make a new char to get it. LoZ4Ever 18:31, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Borderlands isn't an MMORPG, but I imagine they would take a page out of their playbook. Two things will likely happen. First, your experience will be reset to a level that is somewhere in level 50 -- maybe 50 on the dot, maybe 1 shy of 51. Second, the formula for experience will probably change after level 50 to something more protracted. MMORPGs that do true expansions that raise the cap by 10 have levels 50-60 (or 60-70 or 70-80) take about as long as the entire body of levels before that. They will sometimes shorten the preceding level grind to accomodate that. Either way, it would not be highly reasonable to leave things completely as-is. Nobody wants to instantly hit the level cap -- whatever that happens to be -- the second they step into Knoxx. --Azuarc 06:25, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, you were half right Azuarc, they put us right at 50, but didnt change their formula. LoZ4Ever 17:45, March 6, 2010 (UTC)